


65

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	65

65  
假如世上真有桃花源，那对于靳东和王凯来说，这家幽静的温泉旅馆无疑可算是其中之一，只可惜假期有限，否则简直可以足不出户地住到地老天荒。白天推窗见湖，夜里仰头数星，温泉汤池就在庭院里，泡多久都可以，一日三餐也做得十分精致，且不必和其他住客见面，饭食由女将从厨房直接送到客房玄关，再顺道收走上一餐的食器。  
时间似乎在这个小小的院落里静止下来，所有的阳光、所有的风、所有的鸟鸣和香气都完全属于他们。用来消磨掉这些时间的乐趣也有很多，比如坐在午后阴凉的廊下泡一壶好茶，配透明的水信玄饼和撒了盐的西瓜；或者浸在温泉里即兴背出《唐璜》和《屠夫》的台词，卡壳的就算输，惩罚是去房间里拿回冰得正好的酒瓶和杯子；又或者用任天堂新复刻的红白机玩魂斗罗之类的老游戏，靳东发现自己当年在游戏厅练出的手感居然还没有全丢；当然，还有性爱。  
性爱的开始有无数种可能，一个短暂的亲吻，一次午夜里无意识的靠近，一杯冰冷的烈酒，一滴顺着脊柱滑进臀沟的水珠，还有时候仅仅是一个专注望着彼此的、含着笑的眼神，然后就是更多的亲吻和抚摸。插入是顺理成章的，高潮也是，王凯被操到颤抖着射出来时的表情迷人极了，沉醉得几乎带点痴态，半睁半闭的眼睛已经说尽无限心事，靳东能从他脸上看到同样在爱欲里沉沦的自己，于是再次压下去吻他。王凯喘得很厉害，软着声儿叫了句“哥”，不过没有发出任何声音，靳东只是感觉到他的舌头轻轻挑了一下。窗外波光粼粼的湖水把阳光反射到天棚的和纸上，他们像是在水底做爱，连快要上不来气的感觉都像。射精之前靳东恍惚了片刻，就在那个瞬间里，他觉得自己应该已经和王凯共度过很多个这样无人打扰、漫长而欢愉的下午。  
他们差点就真的把整个假期都花在这里，还是王凯第二天中午偶然间想起来了：“哥，你以前在日本的时候住哪儿啊？不是说要带我去看吗？”靳东从榻榻米上盘腿坐起来，摸摸鼻子：“你不说我都忘了。行，换个衣服，收拾收拾东西，咱俩这就出发。”过了会儿，王凯穿着白T和牛仔短裤出来了，靳东把箱子拉链拉好，一抬头，笑道：“诶，换个长裤去。”说着指指他两个膝盖位置，“你自己看。”  
王凯一低头，看见自己膝盖上留着特别明显的榻榻米印儿，红通通的，连草席的纹理都清清楚楚，一看就知道是跪久了压的，当即去瞪靳东：“——怪谁？”  
“怪我怪我。”靳东态度很好地点头承认，紧接着又找补了一句，“刚才忘了，下回肯定想着给你垫个被子。”  
国内的驾照在日本不好用，没法直接租车自驾，旅馆前台代他们叫了辆车。靳东和司机沟通目的地的时候王凯听了半天才听出来一个tokyo，有点担心地问：“东京啊，会不会人太多了？”  
“没事儿。你想想北京就知道了，故宫后海三里屯这种地方肯定人山人海，住宅小区里相比之下清静很多。”靳东不怎么在意地笑笑，“咱们就在世田谷的居民区里随便走走，不会遇到游客的。其实我本来想带你去下北泽看一看，那里很多小剧场，基本都是实验话剧的演出，挺有意思，可惜……”  
王凯点头：“懂了，旅游攻略热门地点。”  
从温泉去东京的路程需要大半个下午的时间，两人很随意地聊着最近手头的工作，聊着聊着就转到查账和补税的话题上去。现在圈里所有人都在关心这事，不知有多少双眼睛盯着顶级女星。税务局的大棒高举了一个多月，却迟迟没有个说法，连女星本人都不再出现了，传闻也就越来越邪乎，开始还说她不过是避避风头，正在谈好莱坞新戏的本子，后来就有鼻子有眼儿地说人已经进去了。不过，暂时这件事对靳东和王凯的影响还不算大。他们在霍尔果斯的公司正在排队走注销程序，王凯也按靳东指点的路子找了个会计师事务所审查账目，大问题虽然没有，小问题一堆。好在工作室成立的时间不长，要整理清爽相对还容易点儿，靳东那边细查下来更乱，李佳的妹妹带头虚报账目开支，一气之下他干脆把小姨子架空了，同时也取消了她手里打点媒体的备用金，以后花两块钱买支水性笔都得拿收据小票来才能走账。这事儿要是让李佳知道了估计又得搬出岳父岳母来打亲情牌，真是想想都烦。王凯察觉到靳东的情绪突然间低落下去，原因他大概也能猜到个七八分，就再次把话题岔开，说这几天不是生鱼片就是味增汤，自己吃腻了，晚上想吃日本烤串儿。这个话题成功转移了靳东的注意力，他笑着说没见过这么馋还吃不胖的人，然后回忆了半天住处附近有什么好吃的店，结果发现印象最深的不是烧鸟，而是隔壁街的饺子店——里面包着一粒蒜头的那种。  
世田谷区是东京的富人区之一，靳东以前租的公寓是用三层楼的住家改出来的，现在早已换了主人，从公寓又改回住家，门前原本并排挂着的六个信箱也只剩下一个。天色将晚，家家户户都亮起了灯，靳东指着二楼角落里的那扇窗户给王凯看：“那就是我原来住的卧室，厕所浴室是跟二楼另外一间公寓共用的，浴缸特别小，得蹲着泡那种。”王凯想了一下靳东那两条大长腿委屈巴巴缩起来的样子，忍不住笑道：“不是浴缸小，是你个儿太高，腿太长，所以日本浴缸装不下你。”  
靳东左右看了看，不过五六步宽的窄巷里寂寂无人，便伸手牵住王凯：“走吧，今天嘴这么甜，必须领你吃烧鸟去。”  
这种做街坊生意的店，味道未必多么出类拔萃，却从来不缺人情味儿。两人并排坐在柜台前，照着墙上的菜单一样样点过来，配着大杯的冰啤酒，周围是下班后来喝一杯的日本白领，和懒得自己在家做饭的大爷大妈，店里放着日语老歌，再加上各种串儿在炭火上烤出的滋滋声和香气，王凯觉得整个气氛放松极了，喝完啤酒之后又叫了清酒，喝到最后腿都轻飘飘的。靳东付了账，搭着他肩膀出门，王凯盒盒笑了两声，贴着靳东耳朵说：“哥你知道我多长时间不敢出门喝酒吃烤串儿了吗？我喜欢这儿，特别喜欢。要是能常来就好了。”


End file.
